


9-1-1

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for Sterek drabbles, every chapter has another set of words.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 25
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	1. November 4: surprise, possessive, call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does or 9-1-1. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

_Ring_

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“Sir, are you still there?”

“Hello… my name is Derek, my boyfriend was driving, we had a car accident. I think he blacked out. I know he had some in the past, I didn’t know he was still having them… can you send someone?”

“Help is on the way, Derek, just stay calm.”

“118, car accident, the driver blacked out, be advised for medical, his boyfriend is exhibiting possessive behavior, I don’t think that you’ll need police for that, over.”

“No surprise there, probably just a concerned boyfriend.”

“All right, everyone, gear up.” Bobby called.


	2. July 15/2019: crowd, beg, frighten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

When the 118 arrived at the scene they spread out, noticing the crowd that kept growing in the background. They certainly seemed concerned about either the boyfriend or the driver.

“Eddie and Buck take the boyfriend from the car, Hen and Chim go to the driver; I’ll check the other car.” Bobby told them what to do.

“I need to be with him, he will have a panic attack, please…” Derek begged.

Derek was frightened of seeing his boyfriend like this, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Stiles was waking up, calling for him, “Where’s my boyfriend? Where’s Derek?”


End file.
